communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Ahiru Yukitori/Legales vs. illegales Streaming
center Hallo Leute, dieser Blog-Beitrag wurde von mir - Ahiru Yukitori - einem Mitglied des Entertainment-Newsteams für euch verfasst. ---- Streaming Media findet immer mehr Anklang und Wichtigkeit in der medialen Welt und befindet sich in einem ständigen Wachstum. Gefördert wird es mittlerweile auch schon in hohem Maße, sowohl von der globalen Internet-Community als auch von großen Unternehmen und Konzernen. Eine Marktlücke wurde gefunden und erreicht inzwischen den Level eines völlig neuen Marktes. Streaming ist nicht mehr aus den Köpfen der Menschen wegzudenken. Ob Serien, Filme, Musik, Podcasts und vieles mehr, das Angebot ist überwältigend. Doch das streamen von lizensierten Inhalten ist nicht immer legal. Im folgenden Blog möchte ich euch über legales und illegales Streaming aufklären. ''Was ist eigentlich Streaming? Als Streaming(dt.:strömend -> Strömen), oder auch unter der vollen Bezeichnung Streaming Media bekannt, wird die parallele Übertragung und Wiedergabe von Video- und Audiodaten über ein Netzwerk bezeichnet. Den Vorgang der Datenübertragung an sich nennt man Streaming und übertragene („gestreamte“) Programme werden als Livestream oder kurz Stream bezeichnet. Im Gegensatz zum Herunterladen („Download“) ist das Ziel beim Streaming nicht, eine Kopie der Medien beim Nutzer anzulegen, sondern die Medien direkt auszugeben, anschließend werden die Daten verworfen.Quelle: Wikipedia - Streaming Media Es gibt zwei Arten des Streamings: "Live-Streaming"(also die direkte Übertragung einer Aufnahme) und "On-Demand-Streaming"(die Übertragung von aufgezeichnetem Material). Für diesen Blog ist jedoch eher letzteres von hauptteiligem Belang. Legales Streaming thumb|left thumb|150px|left Beim Streaming auf legalem Wege wird eine Serie, ein Film oder anderes digitales Material von einem Anbieter zur Verfügung gestellt, der sich zuvor die Vertriebsrechte für ebenjenes Material gesichert hat. Das Material wird auf Webseiten oder mit speziellen Diensten angeboten. Das häufigste Streaming-Angebot sind Fernsehserien. Der Dienstleiter verlangt häufig Gebühren für die Nutzung der Streamingdienste, die Art der Kosten ist variabel. Ob als Leihe, im Abonnement-Modell oder als Nutzungspaket, auch hier gibt es eine breite Fläche an Tarifangeboten. Es gibt aber auch Anbieter, die die Lizenzkosten durch regelmäßige Werbeplatzierungen finanzieren. So muss der Zuschauer für sein Erlebnis nicht bar, sondern einfach mit dem Anschauen von Werbung bezahlen.thumb|right|150px|right Einige (kostenpflichtige) Streaminganbieter bieten einen zusätzlichen Dienst an: die Original Series. Unter diesen Original Series zu verstehen sind Produktionen, die mit der Unterstützung oder durch den Anbieter selbst entstanden sind (In einzelnen Fällen wurde die Lizenz auch vom Anbieter erworben).thumb|150px|left Original Series tragen ihren originellen Namen, da sie einzig bei dem Anbieter auf legalem Wege verfügbar sind. Sprich, sie sind anbieterexklusiv. Beispiele sind die Amazon Originals bei Amazon Prime Instant Video oder die Netflix Original Series bei Netflix. In Deutschland sind (heimische) aktuelle Lizensierungen von Originals bei Maxdome "jerks.", bei Netflix "you are wanted", sowie bei Amazon prime instant video "Pastewka". Weltweit bekannte Produktionen, die als "Originals" gehandelt werden, sind "Vikings", "Narcos", "Orange is the new Black" und "Fear The Walking Dead". thumb|right Vorteile / Nachteile *'+ legal''' *'+ verschiedene Nutzungsmodelle' *'+ Original Series' *'''- teils kostenpflichtig''' *'''-teils werbelastig''' Illegales Streaming Neben dem legalen Streaming ist auch das illegale Streaming weltweit populär. Für viele bietet sich diese Art besser an, da sie darauf beharren, die Kosten für Streamingservices nicht tilgen zu wollen. So wird die Zahl an Internetseiten, welche illegales Streaming anbieten, immer höher. Die Krux an der Sache ist, dass der Nutzer selbst sich bei der Nutzung solcher illegaler Streamingangebote in einer Grauzone bewegt. Da bei Streaming Media Daten nur zwischengespeichert werden, begeht der Nutzer selbst keine konkret gesetzeswidrige Handlung. Doch die Streamingseiten selbst sind illegal und bringen die Lizenzvertreiber von Medien wie Fernsehserien, Filmen und Musik jährlich um siebenstellige Geldbeträge. Sie stellen die Medien als Raubkopie zum Streaming zur Verfügung. Ebenjene Seiten werden meist auch mit zweifelhaften Werbeanzeigen finanziert, welche durchaus auch einen Virus im System implementieren können. FanSub (mit TRon) Die FanSub-Szene ist ein wichtiger Punkt im Thema illegales Streaming. Ihre Entwicklung hat dieses Metier bis heute geprägt. Besonders relevant ist dies für Anime. Denn viele Titel, gerade aus dem Genre Anime, sind nicht in englischer oder deutscher Sprachausgabe verfügbar und werden aus Geschäftsgründen auch nicht von Publishern außerhalb Japans lizenziert. Als Reaktion darauf begann irgendwann eine Gruppe Fans, FanSubs(selbst geschriebene Untertitel zum O-Ton) zu machen und diese dann illegal zu streamen. Dieser Trend wurde immer größer, heute ist er weltweit in vielen Sprachen gegenwärtig. Zu Anfang galt noch der Kodex: Wird der Titel offiziell lizenziert, geht der Stream vom Netz. Das ist leider nicht mehr so, weil Kriminelle fröhlich weiter streamen. Der ursprüngliche Grund für FanSubs ist zwar nachvollziehbar, aber ein Teil des Problems. Eher unbedeutende Titel werden z. B. nicht für den deutschen Sprachraum lizenziert, weil die Gebühren dafür zu hoch sind und der Vertrieb sich nicht lohnt. Werden diese dann durch FanSubs gestreamt, gehen dem Produzenten Gebühren verloren und er ist gezwungen, beim Nächsten (Publisher) höhere zu verlangen um die Kosten zu decken. So entsteht ein Teufelskreis. Eine (legale) Lösung des Problems haben die japanischen Produzenten nun mit Crunchyroll angestrebt, die sich vertraglich verpflichtet haben, die meisten Titel untertitelt ins Programm aufzunehmen. Dafür muss Crunchyroll auch die Lizenzen an die lokalen Publisher vermarkten, was allerdings nach Aussagen der Publisher noch nicht so gut klappt. Vorteile / Nachteile *'+grundsätzlich kostenfrei' *'+Möglichkeit zum Kontakt mit nichtlizenzierten Produkten' *'''-Nutzung in gesetzlicher Grauzone''' *'''-Unfairness''' Mein Fazit Meine persönliche Meinung zum Thema legales vs. illegales Streaming ist wie folgt: Ich finde die Nutzung von legalem Streaming deutlich besser. Zum einen befindet sich jenes in keiner Grauzone des Gesetzes, sodass man es unbehelligt nutzen kann. Zudem unterstützt es mit eventuellen Gebühren die Produzenten des Mediums, was ein weiterer Pluspunkt auf meiner Liste ist. Ich bin der Meinung, dass Fairness an dieser Stelle das wichtigste ist. Ebenso bringt das illegale Streaming aus dem gesetzlichen Zwiespalt einige unangenehme Faktoren mit sich. Meiner Meinung nach sollte legales Streaming mehr wertgeschätzt werden, und die Nutzer des illegalen Streaming sollten besser darüber aufgeklärt werden, was sie mit der Nutzung und der Unterstützung des illegalen Streamings anrichten. Die Unterstützung von Verbreitung einer Raubkopie ist ohne Frage ethisch gesehen ein Verbrechen, egal ob illegal oder nicht. 'Wie ist es bei euch? Nutzt ihr kostenpflichtige Streamingdienste, oder reichen euch die Angebote auf Plattformen wie YouTube, MyVideo & Co.? ' Referenzen, Quellen und Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Entertainment-Newsteam